The user of a lawn mower has two basic choices regarding the disposition of the grass that is being cut. He can merely permit the cut grass to be scattered over the lawn and either manually rake it up later, a time consuming effort, or merely leave it there, hopefully for subsequent decomposition. In this latter situation, the cut grass is not only unsightly, but it also can have a detrimental effect on the uncut lawn.
The alternative is to collect that cut grass, leaves and other debris in a variety of types of grass catching accessories usually available from the manufacturer of the mower. Most of these accessories utilize some type of bag or container attachment to the mower to collect the grass clippings. While these bag attachments most often adequately collect the mowed grass, they become filled frequently during one mowing session resulting in the need to periodically stop the lawn mower, empty the bag into some receptacle for ultimate disposal, and remount the bag for continued mowing--all a time consuming process. Furthermore, these bags, which are usually made of a canvas or like material, frequently wear out and need to be replaced.